leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Smoke Ball
|} The Smoke Ball (Japanese: けむりだま Smoke Ball) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It is an in-battle effect item that guarantees the holder fleeing from a wild Pokémon. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Held item Generation II If held by the 's Pokémon, fleeing from a wild Pokémon is guaranteed to succeed. It does not ignore . Generations III and IV If held by a Pokémon, it can flee and successfully, regardless of and . If the player's Pokémon holding a Smoke Ball faints, if the player attempts to flee instead of sending out another Pokémon, they will escape without fail. In Generation III only, the Smoke Ball plays a special animation when used. Generation V Wild Pokémon cannot successfully Teleport while trapped, even if they hold a Smoke Ball. If the player's Pokémon holding a Smoke Ball faints, the player is no longer guaranteed to flee successfully. Generation VI onward If held by a Pokémon, it can successfully, regardless of and . Description |Escape from wild Pokémon. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that can be used to flee from a wild Pokémon.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holding Pokémon can flee from any wild Pokémon for sure.}} |A hold item that assures fleeing from wild Pokémon.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It enables the holder to flee from any wild Pokémon without fail.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It enables the holder to flee from any wild Pokémon encounter without fail.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Goldenrod Underground B2F, Blackthorn City (held by in-game trade ) | |- | | Trick House (Fourth Puzzle) | (held by Lao's from the fourth rematch onward), held by (5% chance) |- | | | Rocket Game Corner (800 Coins) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Goldenrod Tunnel B2F, Blackthorn City (held by in-game trade ) | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Castelia City (Team Plasma's hideout) | |- | | Reversal Mountain Exterior, Opelucid City | |- | | Lost Hotel ( ) | |- | | Trick House (Fourth Puzzle) | Held by (5% chance) and (100% chance) |- | | Po Town | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Po Town, Seafolk Village | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |} |} Trivia * In , despite its effect not being applicable in most battles due to the inability to flee, it does still have its effect. If a wild encountered at a Poké Spot has , the player can successfully use if the user holds a Smoke Ball. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=煙霧球 |zh_cmn=煙霧球 / 烟雾球 |fr=Boule FumeeGen II-III Boule FuméeGen IV+ |de=Rauchball |it=Palla Fumo |ko=연막탄 |es=Bola Humo }} Category:Held items Category:Escape items Category:In-battle effect items de:Rauchball es:Bola humo fr:Boule Fumée it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Palla Fumo ja:けむりだま zh:烟雾球（道具）